Meaning
by Hagane
Summary: [one-shot] MitRu. how they came about, one fine evening.


Title: Meaning

Genre: General

Rating: Angst/Romance

Status: One-shot

Author: Hagane ^^\/

Disclaimer: no, no, Mitsui and Rukawa aren't mine, but call me when they're up for sale all right? 

Author's notes: the story's not half as angsty as I'd hoped, but I guess it'll do. Send me a review if you can. Much appreciated. ^^

To Megane-chan for initiating the MitRu obsession. 

[[Mitsui]]          

"Don't forget, if you don't come, we'll come for you."

            "I won't," I half growled.

            The voice on the other end laughed briefly and started to say something but I hung up. It was pathetic that I was reduced to this- low even- but I didn't care. Morals didn't matter anymore now.

            I paced around restlessly, wasting the time away. Upon catching sight of my reflection in the mirror, I halted and dared the person looking back at me to say something. Anything. But he didn't and I was satisfied.

            Turning my attention to the books on my table, I tried to immerse myself, probably for the last time, in the world of fiction. It didn't work and, getting up abruptly, I decided to face the facts. _'Get it over and done with,'_ I told myself, _'the sooner the better. Waiting's worse than hell.'_

The door clicked shut behind me.

"You actually turned up," he sneered as I approached.

            I rewarded him with a humorless smile for his greeting.

            "What? No back-up? Too cocky to bring along reinforcements?" he taunted, eyes gleaming with malice.

            I decided right then and there that I hated his guts. 

            "No," I snapped, "just reserving them for more important matters."

            "What?" his eyes narrowed.

            "I don't think I need them to handle such trivial matters," I continued almost off-handedly. I was courting death but I couldn't care less. It'll come to me eventually anyway.

            "Bastard. For that you just shortened your life," he growled.

            Hurrah. 

[[Rukawa]]

            I was half-asleep as I made my way home. It was barely seven but it looked nine. The clouds were heavy and I suspected a downpour soon. So I hurried.

            As I passed an alley, I heard the familiar sound of a fight in progress.

            I wouldn't have given a second thought about it if I hadn't heard _his_ name.

            "You're a bastard Mitsui Hisashi and bastards deserve to die!" 

            Someone coughed violently before responding hatefully, "Speak for yourself."

            "You're not very smart are you? We've got you surrounded yet you persist in angering us. You've got to have some sense beaten into you it seems."

            "Fuck off."

            I wanted very much to walk away, wanted very much not to care, wanted very much to believe that getting home safely before it rained mattered more than he did. But what happened was I turned into that alley and got myself involved.

[[Mitsui]]

            "Who the hell are you?" he barked suddenly.

            I glanced up and through my bloodied eyes saw him talking to a new arrival.

            The newcomer ignored him and stepped towards me. I squinted to make out his face but my vision was so blurred and I felt so dizzy I could barely discern his features. All I knew was that he was tall and lean.

            "Sempai." He now stood before me, looking down at me. It was a voice I recognized immediately, because I so rarely heard it and because, for some reason, it meant something to me.

            "Rukawa?" I asked. A slight nod of his head. "Get out of here boy. They'll beat you up too."

            On cue, I heard the sound of cracking knuckles.

            The boy didn't budge.

            "Rukawa, get lost. Don't get yourself involved for nothing. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it." I tried again, desperation creeping into my voice.

            The boy took no heed of my warning but took a blow in the stomach from the scumbag.

            "So you've come to save your sempai eh? He's right you know, he isn't worth getting killed for." He threw more punches aimed at Rukawa's head, which he managed to dodge. "And let me tell you something else. In a while, you're going to join your sempai in a place far away. Say goodbye to him now before it's too late."

            "Go to hell," was all Rukawa said before he delivered a strong uppercut, knocking him out instantly.

            The other boys flew at him, enraged.  I shut my eyes, too afraid to see. The stupid boy, why couldn't he have left me alone? Why did he have to get involved? If I died, it wouldn't matter much, but if he did……I clenched my fists. I would help him if I could, but I was useless. 

            The sound of blows being exchanged and of bodies being thrown on the ground rang in my ears. Dread overcame me as I tried to visualize what was happening. Rukawa was likely badly wounded, if not dead. But that couldn't be possible. He couldn't be dead. There were things he hadn't seen yet, people he'd never met, a life he hadn't lived. He couldn't be dead.

            I wanted very much to know what was going on but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

            And then…..

            Something warm dripped onto my face. It wasn't my blood, that I knew. The cuts on my head were closed as the blood dried and crusted not long ago. There was also some ragged breathing. Curious as I was, I stubbornly kept my eyes shut tight- if it was one of those scumbags I would not let him have the satisfaction of being the last person I see. That was Rukawa. He deserved that at least.  

            "Sempai."

            My eyes flew open immediately. The cut over my right eye burst open and started bleeding again, but I couldn't care less. Rukawa was alive.

            "Rukawa?" I asked, despite the bleeding.

            "Sempai." He squatted down next to me, and I saw, for the first time that night, his face. It was badly bruised and bleeding, but it had never looked more beautiful. "Daijoubu desuka?" he asked. His voice, croaky and hoarse, had never sounded so melodious to my ears. Odd how circumstances make us sharper to certain things. 

            "Shit. I told you not to interfere. Look what you got yourself into." I berated him, trying to disguise my relief at seeing him safe. I was touched by his concern but had trouble showing it.

            He held my gaze levelly, unblinking- his blue eyes clear and unreadable. I could never guess what he was thinking and couldn't begin to now.

            "Stupid boy. You should have saved yourself. No one would have cared if anything happened to me but to you….." I sighed and closed my eyes, "it wasn't worth it boy. You got beaten up for nothing."

            "Iie."

            My eyes snapped open at that foreign word on his lips. I've never heard him disagree with me before.

            "I saved you."

            I smile slightly. "Yeah you did, but you shouldn't have. It would have been better if you had let things be. I'm not worth the trouble."

            His gaze intensified and he leaned in to whisper. 

            "You're worth the world sempai."

            My eyes widened as his arms encircled me and he buried his face in my shoulder.

            "You're worth more than anything."

            I was moved and returned his embrace, still quite ignorant of his meaning.

            "Thanks Rukawa. Never knew you had it in you to make people feel good about themselves. Or is it just me?" I teased, voice slightly gruff.

            "Just you." He mumbled softly.

            I laughed and ruffled his hair, "Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

            "Because I love you."

            I froze. Rukawa lifted his head and his eyes searched mine for a reaction. He waited patiently for the words to sink in. Only then did I notice that his face was a little flushed and he looked almost…..hopeful.

            I thought through my reply. There was no rush, I knew he'd wait as long as it'll take. The answer wasn't really that hard to come by. 

            I smiled before replying.

            "And I'm glad you do. That makes it one of us."

            There was a flicker of a smile and his eyelids drooped as I leant forward to kiss him for the very first time.

            I meant something to someone.


End file.
